En Contra del Destino
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Después de las batallas y de romper la maldición de los arcobalenos la paz regresa a Tsuna y sus guardines, Reborn le comenta a Tsuna que ya esta en edad de elegir pareja para continuar con el linaje de Vongola. Al mismo tiempo termina de descubrir el mas valioso secreto que tan e desesperadamente ocultaba uno de sus guardianes. Omegaverse KHR 2718 otrosx18
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, se que ya tengo algunos fics de KHR sin terminar, pero no me viene la inspiración, así que les traigo este fic versión omegaverse, quien me haya leído con anterioridad sabrá que disfruto ukear a Hibari Kyoya ^^**

**Si se preguntan porque Tsuna es alfa en vez de omega es simple, considero que el líder de una familia mafiosa no debería se omega, de esta manera no podrá proteger adecuadamente a la familia y tampoco sera tomado en serio.**

**Algunos aspectos cambie, por ejemplo lo patético que es Tsuna de alfa, pero todo tiene su razón!**

**Seguro algunas tendrán dudas sobre qué es el omegaverse, este es un pequeño resumen del mismo:**

**Hola, se que ya tengo algunos fics de KHR sin terminar, pero no me viene la inspiración, así que les traigo este fic versión omegaverse, quien me haya leído con anterioridad sabrá que disfruto ukear a Hibari Kyoya ^^**

**Si se preguntan porque Tsuna es alfa en vez de omega es simple, considero que el líder de una familia mafiosa no debería se omega, de esta manera no podrá proteger adecuadamente a la familia y tampoco sera tomado en serio.**

**Algunos aspectos cambie, por ejemplo lo patético que es Tsuna de alfa, pero todo tiene su razón!**

**Ahora si, sin mas, es fic**

**Enjoy!**

Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, usualmente me llaman Tsuna, o dame Tsuna, y por mas increíble que parezca... soy un alfa... y aun mas increíble, soy el que sucederá a la Familia Vongola, la familia mas poderosa de la mafia, como el décimo jefe Vongola. Lo se, yo también dudó de que esto vaya a salir bien.

Soy un alfa que falla en todo sentido, no soy alto o fuerte, no tengo instintos y estoy seguro que ninguna linda omega querrá formar una familia conmigo por lo patetico que soy. Comomdije, no soy alto, soy muy bajo, probablemente el alfa mas bajo de la secundaria Nami, tengo grandes ojios castaños y mi caneñllo también es castaño, parado hacia el cielo. Hasta hace poco los chicos y chicas creían que era omega, incluso algunos alfas se me insinuaron, pero termino descubriéndose que soy alfa, algunos añfas mayores se meten conmigo y me ridiculizan, ningún omega me jacve caso, e incluso los betas me rechazan, es normal, es lo mismo que en los animales como las águilas, el polluelo mas pequeño es devorado por los demás por ser debil, insignificante e inútil.

Mi padre es alfa, y es uno de los mas fuertes de la familia, trabaja como asesor externo de Vongola, es bastante alto, y a pesar de estar casado, hay omegas seriamente interesados en él, al menos le es fiel a mamá. Mi madre es omega, es bastante guapa, es naturalmente bajista, cocina delicioso, y es el arquetipo de la omega perfecta con la que querrías formar una familia, mamá siempre me dice que me consiga una omega como ella.

La verdad hay una omega que me gusta, se llama Sasagawa Kyoko-chan, es tan linda y tan amable, ella también encaja perfectamente en el arquetipo de omega perfecto, y es tanto así que es asediada por muchos alfas, pero su amiga Kurokawa que es una beta muy aterradora, y no sólo eso, su hermano, Sasagawa Ryohei, capitán del equipo de box, es un alfa bastante sobreprotector. Al que Kyoko-chan esta a salvo de altas raros.

Kyoko-chan es muy amable, algún día me gustaría que me bviera como alfa, y no solo eso, sino como el alfa de su vida.

Mi vida era normal, hasta casi un año atrás que apareció Reborn en mi vida, ese tipo raro que se mostraba con bebe que era el alñfa mas aterrador que había conocido, me anuncio que yo seria el que ocuparía el cargo a líder de la familia Vongola, al principio pensé que era una broma de mal gusto, después de todo, nadie escogería a una alfa tan pequeño como yo para nada importante, pero Reborn estuvo a mi lado siento que he crecido, no solo como alfa, sino como persona, y ahora tengo amigos, valiosos amigos que no cambiaría por nada.

En Vongola es tradición que el jefe, quien hereda la llama de Cielo, tenga guardianes, otros 6 que sustentes las otras llamas, yo tengo a los mios:

Gokudera Hayato: uno de mis primeros amigos, guardián de la Tormenta, es un beta que esta bastante apegado a mi, me sigue a cualquier lado, me es muy fiel como el beta que es, pero trata muy mal a los demás, aun si son alfas o betas u omegas, aun así es muy simpático y confiable, no deja de decir que él es mi mano derecha.

Yamamoto Takeshi: ahora es el capitán del equipo de béisbol, es un alfa muy alto y fuerte, es el objetivo amoroso de muchas y muchos alfas, betas, es muy popular, es el tipo de alfa con quien querrías formar una familia, se nota a quilómetros, aunque se toma las cosas a juego, pero cuando se pone serio es muy confiable, es el guardián de la Lluvia.

Sasagawa Ryohei: es el capitán del equipo de box y el guardián del Sol, es muy energético, es alfa, y sus frases siempre lleva "EXTRENMO" en ella, es muy ruidoso pero también confiable, cuida mucho a Kyoko-chan, su hermanita, es nuestro senpai.

Lambo Bobino: es el mas joven de mi familia con apenas 6 años, es el guardián del Rayo y es bastante ruidoso, normal, es un niño apenas, vive en mi casa junto a otros dos niños que "adoptamos" I-pin y Fuuta, es muy llororn y enérgico para un beta normal.

Hibari Kyoya: es mi guardián de la Nube y el alfa mas aterrador del mundo después de Reborn, siempre parece estar de mal humor, le gusta mucho dormir, es el alfa lider de la secundaria nami, alfa líder es el alfa al que los demás alfas siguen sin rechistar, es muy temido, por alfas, betas y hasta omegas por igual, es bastante atractivo, así que se me hace rarlo no tenga ya una compañera omega, le gusta pelear, especialmente con cierto guardián mio.

Mukuro Rokudo: mi guardián de la Niebla, es un alfa muy engañoso y extraño, estuvo en Vendicare hasta hace poco, no se mucho de el, salvo que es u n alfa muy peligroso, tanto que se pone a la altura de Hibari-san, no se lo que piensa la mayoría del tiempo.

También esta Chrome Dokuro, la guardiana de la niebla provisional de la familia, es la única omega de mis guardia es, es menor que yo por un año, es muy tímida y creo que esta enamorada de Mukuro, creo que igual esos dos tienen algo.

Esa es mi familia.

Recientemente hemos terminado de pelear todas las batallas tan difíciles y ya solo queda preocuparnos por los exámenes finales para entra a la preparatoria, que sigue siendo territorio de Hibari-san, nuestra escuela, Nami-chuu, de divide en un gran edificio, es secundaria y preparatoria, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto y yo pasaremos a tercer año y onii-san pasara a preparatoria.

Justamente en estos momentos estoy en la escuela, es receso para el almuerzo, Gokudera ha ido a comprarme bebidas y Yamamoto se fue con una omega de primer año que creo se le confesara. Suspiro. Esta mañana Reborn me ha dicho que ya eysrtoy en edad de escoger pareja, debo elegir al o la mejor omega para tener una familia que suceda a Vongola luego de mi. La única omega que me interesa es Kyoko-chan, pero ella ni cuenta se da de mis sentimientos, además no quiero arrastrarla a este mundo, me acorde de Haru, Miura Haru, una estimada amiga que es beta que ha declarado su amor por mi, me preguntó si Reborn me dejaría juntarme con ella, no lo creo, el dice que desde tiempos de Primo los lideres de Vongola se han unido a la mejor opción de Omega, y sólo omegas, para asegurar la reproducción. Me sonrojo de pensar en hacer eso, tener a un lindo o linda omega bajo mío... no pie so mas, me sonrojó, me pregunto si podre conseguir una buena omega, considerando que la mayoría me repele por no ser el tipo de alfa que la mayoría de omegas desean.

-¿Qué crees que haces aqui, herbívoro?

-Kyaaaaa! Hibari san! -o no, estoy en la azotea de la escuela, el territorio de Hibari san, lo veo que me mira desafiante y amenazante, sus mortales tonfas yacen en su diestra y siniestra, esta listo para "morderme hasta la muerte"

-Largo de aquí herbívoro inútil -me dice con ese tono de voz tan amenazador. No lo pienso mas y huyo bajando las escaleras, rodando los últimos escalones -típico de mi-.

Hibari san es raro, tiene un holor dulce que me atrae mucho, pero eso me asusta, ser atraido por un alfa del mismo genero es lo peor, y es algo reprobatorio, pero no lo puedo evitar, Hibari san tiene un dulce olor... si tanm solo fuera omega... ¡¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando yo?! Esto es si. Duda culpa de Reborn y sus clases de sexualidad para alfas principiantes! Pero no es mi culpa, incluso Yamamoto comento que a veces Hibari san reñía un dulce aroma, ¿sera que por fin sale con una omega?

Mientras me sobaba las partes adoloridas por la caída me acorde que deje mi bento y el de Gokudera kun es la azotea. Paso saliva audiblemente, ir al techo donde Hibari san esta y de mal humor no lo haría ni el mas valiente alfa de esta escuela, pero iré rápido, y desaparecerá ipso facto.

Decido subir, mi instinto -el cual al parecer ahora tengo- me dice que debería salir huyendo, pero otra poaete de mi mismo me dice que me sera grato subir.

Mientras subo percibo un olor intoxicante, es dulce y delicioso, es la primera vez que huelo un aroma asi, se me hace agua la boca y dejo de pensar, siento un gruñido dentro de mi que sale por mi garganta cúal susurró, mi cabeza se llena del aroma dulce y siento como el instinto que dormía dentro de mi se apodera de mi cuerpo.

Subió a la azotea, no huelo a ningún alfa, solo el dulce olor de un omega, no razono más el instinto es mas fuerte que la razón.

Abrí la puerta de la azotea y el olor se pierde con el viento levemente, pero aun esta ese dulce aroma.. y me quedó de piedra... Hi... Hibari san... Esta sonrojado como yo... su mano yace en su miembro erecto y la otra en el agujero de su entrada del que despide cierto liquido lubricador... su camiseta del uniforme esta abierta y sus pezones están erectos, se me hace agua la boca y solo pienso en que deseo devorarlo.

Se sonroja mas y vuiendo mis ojos se masturba fuertemente mientras sus dedos juegan en su interior, no deja de mirarme y comienza a gemkr con una inesperable y dulce voz... es mas de lo que aguanto, suelto u gruñido gutural y me acerco a el... Creo que Hibari san esta en celo... no, esta en calor*, no pienso en que eso es imposible porque Hibari san es un alfa, no pienso. Me acerco y deboro su boca sin pensar mas, quito sus manos y las aprisionó a un lado de su cabeza llevándolo al suelo del techo, pego mi miembro ya endurecido contra su tracero y el gime cortando el beso, vuelvo a devorar su boca mientras una de mis manos la dirijo hacia su entrada y hundo mis dedos en su cálido y estrecho interior, expandiéndolo un poco, el gime fuertemente, sus ojos se cristalizan y me miran con deseo, su boca sobre produce dulce y espesa saliva que saboreo con debido ahínco. Pronuncia ml nombre con una terrible voz sensual, gime y jadea, me pide que alivie su dolor, lo complacere, abro la bragueta del pantalón del uniforme, listo para hundirme en él... Y de pronto todo se oscurece tras oír el ruido de un disparo...

**Kufufufu~ soy mala, las dejo a medias ^/^**

**Waiii, casi escribo lemon! Pero aun no es el momento!**

*** He decidido de Celo y Calor sera diferente, el celo es el período por el que pasan todos los alfas cada determinado tiempo, yo he decidido cada 3 meses, el Celo es cuando el omega libera feromonas para aparearse y procrear, algo así como la regla de cada tiempo, el Calor sera algo así como la excitación, cuando el omega se exige demasiado libera sierras feromonas para atraer algún alfa y tener sexo, no habrá fecundación de esta unión, he decidido que solo se fecu de durante el Celo.**

**También he decidido que hasta que un omega no sea debidamente marcado, es decir, mordido por su alfa, el omega es libre de juntarse con otro alfa. Que el alfa en turno lo permita ya sera otra cosa ^^**

**Que les pareció en o primer capi?**

**Dejnme reviews!**

**Quien creen que los detuvo y por qué? **

**Ciao~ y hasta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omegaverse:**

**Se trata de una sociedad estructurada en razas: alfas, betas y omegas, cada una con características propias, son humanos que nacen con una raza definida. En resumidas cuentas, el alfa es la raza dominante y la primera de la jerarquía. Ellos son fuertes, grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos, poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia, son territoriales, sus sentidos (olfato, vista, audición) están muy desarrollados y suelen desempeñarse en empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía, por lo tanto, son poseedores de grandes beneficios. Existen machos alfa y hembras alfa. La particularidad de los alfa es que solo pueden procrear con un omega, por lo que sus alianzas suelen ser principalmente con esta raza. Es muy raro que un alfa logre engendrar con un beta o con otro alfa, generalmente de estas asociaciones (alfa-alfa) nacen los Alfa Pura Sangre; esto, sin embargo, no significa que no hayan excepciones donde, por ejemplo, un omega pueda ser impregnado por un beta, o donde un alfa macho preñe a una hembra beta. Los alfa tienen un nudo en sus genitales, así como los perros. Durante el período de calor del omega, el alfa es completamente atraído por las feromonas que expele el cuerpo de estos, siendo incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Cabe aclarar que un alfa puede tener varias parejas si así lo desea (sobre todo si es un pura sangre).**

**La raza beta es el humano corriente. Existen hombres beta y mujeres beta. No tienen grandes habilidades desarrolladas, pueden procrear pero solo con los de su raza, es muy difícil que un hombre beta preñe a un omega. Se desempeñan en trabajos normales, como ejecutivos, oficinistas, transportistas, maestros constructores, etc.**

**El omega es la última raza de la jerarquía y por lo tanto, la que menos derechos posee. Tienden a ser más pequeños y delgados, no agresivos pero sus sentidos también están altamente desarrollados, son muy sumisos y complacientes, emocionalmente dependientes y generalmente están en busca de protección. Existen tanto hembras omega como machos omega. La particularidad de esta raza es su capacidad de procrear. Los omegas, tanto hombres como mujeres, pueden albergar un niño en su vientre y dar a luz, siendo las únicas madres de los hijos de los alfa. Un omega entra en calor o está en celo con una determinada frecuencia, donde lo único que desea es básicamente tener sexo y ser impregnado. El cuerpo del omega se autolubrica para la relación íntima durante el celo. El celo puede ser inhibido a través de pastillas, los ''supresores''. Los omega suelen desempeñarse en trabajos sociales, como profesores, enfermeros, asistentes sociales, terapeutas ocupacionales, etc. Tienen menos derechos que los beta o alfa, y pueden ser unidos a un alfa (pasando a ser omegas ''reclamados o acoplados'') sin su consentimiento.**

**Cada raza, por cierto, tiene un aroma específico, reconocible entre ellos. Cuando un omega se acopla a un alfa o a un beta, huele como él.**

**Se acoplan a través de las ''uniones''. El alfa (cuando es una unión, por ejemplo, alfa-omega) muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca. Eso significa que lo ha reclamado y que ahora están incondicionalmente unidos. El alfa paga una dote a los padres del omega y luego se produce el matrimonio civil.**

**Respecto a los hijos, las parejas pueden tener niños de cualquier raza, no existe una regla clara acerca de que las parejas, por ejemplo, alfa-beta, solo puedan tener hijos beta o hijos alfa, ellos podrían ser capaces de tener hijos omegas también.**

**Es posible cambiar algunos aspectos de esta información de acuerdo al gusto de la autora de algún fic omegaverse, esto es lo esencial, también la autora es libre de escoger el periodo de celo de los omegas.**

**Enjoy second chapter!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo II<p>

Tsuna POV

El dolor de cabeza me era persistente, tanto que al abrir los ojos los tenia llorosos, me dolia tanto que me costaba enfocar bien, pero el lugar donde estaba acostado no me era conocido. Trate de recordar que paso... pero todo estaba como en blanco...

Veamos Tsuna, ¿Qué paso antes de que te desmayadas? Porque todo me daba vueltas y estaba como en blanco. Si mal no recuerdo estaba en la azotea pensando en lo que Reborn dojo esa mañana, algo de que debía conseguir un omega para formalizar y hacer una familia... ¿y luego que pasaba después?

Hiiiii! Sin duda alguna Hibari san apareció, tan aterrador como siempre y me dijo que me fuera de sus dominios... y luego oli algo muy dulce... y en resto esta completamente en blanco.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso mi dolor de cabeza se redujo drásticamente y mejoró mi visión. Le heche un vistazo al lugar. Era una habitación tradicional japonesa, con sueño de tatami y puertas corredizas, estaba acptadops en un futon, el cuarto era impersonal, no había nada allí mas que una dos puertas, un mueble para la ropa, una mesita con una lampara y un cojín, mas una ventana. Me puse pie, pero me tambalie un poco, tomo mi cabeza entre las manos, tratando de recordar, pero solo punzaba por el dolor. Lentamente fui a la ventana donde me maravilla por el jardín, es de ese tipo de jardines tradicionales, había hasta un shishiodosji*, es la primera vez que veo uno de verdad, el jardín era realmente hermoso.

Pronto oí la puerta abrirse, asustado recordando que estoy en un lugar desconocido volteo tan rápido hacia la puerta que perdí el equilibrio y caí de cara al piso. Escuche la dulce voz risueña de una mujer, al alzar la vista me sonroje, era una mujer omega realmente hermosa, jamas había visto una omega tan bella. Estaba sentada en posición seiza**, llevaba un tradicional kimono morado con motivos florares en color negro y morado oscuro, con un obi lavanda, tenia el cabello largo sujeto en un moño tradicional con una pinza con un circulo y una estrella pendiendo de la punta ovalada, su cabello era negro, sus ojos morados y tenia un lunar en la barbilla, era realmente quede como bobo observándola. Ella me sonrió amable y se paro para volver a sentarse para cerrar la puerta. Se levanto una vez más y se acerco a mi con la punta de la manga de su hermoso kimono cubriendo su boca pintada con labial rojo. Me senté rápidamente y lo mejor que pude, mientras ella se sentaba frente a mi.

-¿Estas bien jovencito? -me pregunto con un tono de voz muy dulce, asentó como idiota.

-Que alivio, me lleve una sorpresa cuando mi querisohijo trajo a unchicoa casa, me emocione y preocupe al mismo tiempo -dijo amable y jovial, pegando las puntas de sus dedos delicadamente al hablar.

-¿Su hijo? -pregunte desubicado.

La puerta se abrió con un estrépito que casi me detiene el corazón, pero si eso no me dio un infarto sin duda la persona frente a mi me lo daría, era Hibari san, con una mirada que me prometía la mas terrible muerte, y no se porque, pero algo dentro miome garantizaba que así seria, pasesaliva audiblemente.

-Ara, ara, Kyo-chan, ¿por qué estas vestido de nuevo así?, sabes lo que pienso de esas ropas tan groseras -decía la hermosa omega al ver a Hibari san. Hibari san traía puesto un pantalón negro con algunas rasgaduras, unas botas de cinta que llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, una camiseta gris oscura comuna calavera incendiándose con fuego negr camiseta negra de manga larga por sobre ella, llevaba un collar negro y una pulsera con pinchos color negra, Hibari san se veía muy diferente... pero muy guapo tal bien,me sonroje.

-¿Qué hace hablando con un herbívoro como ese?, madre -dijo Hibari viéndome como si quisiera sacarme los ojos y despellejarme, pase saliva.

-Oh mi, como nunca traes amigos quería conocer a Sawada-kun, los unicos que han venido fueron ese bebé y aquel guapo extranjero -decía la madre de Hibari san juntando otra vez la punta de sus dedos con delicadeza, Hibari san no se parece a nada en su mamá, quizá salvo en que es bello... olvidar que pensé eso.

-No es de su incumbencia madre -decía con respeto, pero aun sonaba grosería.

La señora sonrió y se levanto de nuevo haciéndome una reverencia que yocorrespondi tan tontamente que me golpeé la frente con el piso, Hibari san soltó un suspiro y su mamá río risueña.

-Los jóvenes de ahora -murmuro- Sawada kun, esperó que nos acompañes a cenar.

-El sería en unos momentos madre.

-¿Se irá con ese guapo alfa? -decía coqueta la señora.

Hibari san volteo la miradaaotro lado, ¡Es la primera vez que veo a Hibari san hacer eso!

La mujer sonroo- por cierto Sawada kun, mi nombre es Yuriko, es un gusto haberte conocido.

-N-no, por el contrario, el gusto fue mio -dijo sonrojado rascando nervioso mi nuca, Hibari san me fulmino con la mirada.

-Madre, creo que Aki te necesitaba para su tarea.

-Oh mi, casi lo olvido, bueno, pues yo me despido -la mujer hizo otra reverencia y se fue.

De pronto la temperatura de la habitaciones fue a pique. Pase saliva sonoramente y un sufrir frío me recorrió al ver a Hibari san acercarse a mi con claras intenciones de asesinarme, Iiiieeee! Aun no quiero morir! ¿por qué voy a morir? ni siquiera se porque estoy en casa de Hibari san.

-Hi Hi Hibari saaaaan -decía con miedo, él saco sus tontas, cerré los ojos cubriendo la cabeza.

-Basta Hibari -escuche la madura voz de Reborn.

pensé.

Abrí los ojos, Reborn estaba detrás de Hibari, sosteniendo con una mano una muñeca de Hibari san por sobre su cabeza y con la otra en el vientre de Hibari san.

Después de deshacer la malducion de los arcobalenos después de unos tres meses Reborn y los demás arcobalenos regresaron a su edad normal, me sorpendi mucho al ver que Reborn adulto era el tipo que me ayudo con la pelea contra mi padre... aunque era obvio en retrospectiva.

Hibari san y Reborn cambiaron extrañas miradas y luego lo soltó.

-Reborn, ¿qué hago aquí en casa de Hibari san? -pregunte, porque hasta estas alturas no necesito ser un genio para saber que aquí vive Hibari san.

-No recuerdas nada -me pregunto Reborn con escepticismo... soy yo o... Hibari san... se sonrojo?

Negué con la cabeza.

Reborn me vio con desrobacion.

-Eres de lo peor. No mereces ser en siguiente jefe -me dijo Reborn con un tpnp de decepción y enojo.

-Dejarlo así... bebé -dijo Hibari, aunque en su tono creo detectar ira y decepción. Me sentí mal.

-Estas seguro?

-Si, de esta forma no sabrá mi secreto.

-Yo creo que igual debería saberlo. Sera tu alfa líder -dijo burlón.

-Ese herbívoro inútil jamas sera mi alfa líder -dijo enojado.

-Igual debería saberlo -continuó Reborn con la conversación como si yo no estuviera.

-Es mi secreto.

-Y te doy la oportunidad fe decirlo por ti mismo a Tsuna, él es un poco idiota -eso!, hablen mal de mi como si no estuviera!- pero se terminara por enterar igual que yo, que Dino, que Mukuro, que Fon, que Yuni y Byakuran.

Waaa, cuantos saben del secreto de Hibari san... me siento un poco celoso.

-Hibari san -les llamó su atención, ambos parecen recordar que estaba aquí sentado- de que no es fácil confiar un secreto, pero, aun si no soy el alfa mas confiable del mundo, me gustaría que Hibari san confiara mas en mi, prometo guardar y proteger el secreto de Hibari san -le dije sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

El suspiro.

-La verdad yo... soy un omega.

...

...

...

¡¿Eh?!

¡¿Eh?!

-¡¿EEEEEHHHHHH?!

-Silencio herbívoro/ callate dame Tsuna

Y un balazo me rozo una sien y una tonfa me sofoco mandándome al suelo.

-Ruidoso -dijeron ambos pelinegros al mismo tiempo.

-Ite te, Hi Hibari san, ¿qué dijo?, ¿dijo q-q-q usted e-e-es..? agh

-Deja de tartamudear -Hibari san me golpeo con su tonfa.

-Pero es imposible! -digo al recuperar el aire- Hibari san en el alfa líder de Nami Chuu

-Bueno, la verdad es la verdad, eso no cambiara -dijo despreocupada mente Reborn- Hibari es en realidad omega, pero con supresores ha ocultado el hecho, incluso de mi.

-Pe-pero cómo?. Hibari san, si eres un omega, ¿por qué te haces pasar por alfa?

El fruncio en ceño.

-Es una larga historia.

-Hay tiempo -dijo Reborn acercándose a la ventana y sacando un cigarro, ¿Reborn fuma?

Hibro san suspiro.

-Esta bien, herbívoro -me llamo, pase saliva- esta sera na única vez que diré esta historia, si no prestas atención... te mordere hasta la muerte -gulp- siganme, a un mejor ñlugar.

Salimos de esa habitación a un corredor, toda la casa estaba decorada a los japonés tradicional, llegamos hasta otra habitación, mas amplia, sin duda la habitación de Hibari san. Olía a él... ¡¿Qué estoy pensando yo?!

Había una cama normal, una mesa baja en medio de la habitación, sueño de tatami, un balcón con vista al hermoso jardín, un estante con libros, un escritorio con una laptop, un palo gigante y en la punta una almohada donde dormía Hibird, una tele y una imagen de Namimori tamaño póster junta a una mas pequeña de Nami chuu.

Hibari se sentó en su ca!a y Reborn recargo en el alfeizar de la puerta corrediza den balcón, yp me senté en uno de los almohadones de la mesita.

Antes de que Hibari san comenzara a hablar entraron dos niños a la habitación, una niña y un niño, mellizos?, la niña tenia largo cabello negro en dos coletas, un vestido rosa, tenia ojos verdes, el niño era muy parecido a Hibari san, tenia el cabello negro y corto con ojos morados.

-¡Oniichan! Juguemos ~ -decía la niña abrazándose de un brazo de Hibari san.

-Y-yo también oniichan -decía el niño desde la puerta sin atreverse a hablar, mirando a Reborn con temor.

¡¿Hibari san tiene hermanitos?!

-Ahora no Aki, Nao -decía Hibari san.

La niña hizo un puchero.

-Pero dijiste que jugariamos después de que vinieras de la escuela! -decía la niña, creo que es Aki.

-Ahora no, debo hablar con estas dos visitas.

La niña me miro a los ojos, pase saliva, esa niña es una alfa, me miraba enojada, su mirada claramente decía "oniichan es mio", pase saliva por milésima vez.

El niño me miro, pero con sumisión, es un... omega.

La niña hizo un puchero. Se acomodo en cabello hacia atrás de un manotazo.

-No hay mas opción, tendré que presentarme, soy Fukusaku Akihime, con en kanji de otoño y princesa para mi nombre. Mi hermanito es Fukusaku Sunao, con el kanji de sincero y obediente -dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

-Oneechan -se sonrojo en niño.

-¿Tu eres? -me dijo acercándose a mi.

-Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Ehhh -la cara de esa niña de no mas de 10 años era de clara burla, oí a Reborn soltar un bufido de burla.

-En fin, entonces jugamos luego oniicha, iremos con niisan mientras tanto, bye bye Reborn san, Atún kun

A Atún! Que niña tan grosera.

El niño sonrojado y con ojos llorosos se disculpó con varias reverencias y corrió tras de su hermana.

Hibari san soltó un suspiro.

-N-no sabia que Hibari san tuviera hermanitos.

-Tengo a esos dos y a un hermanastro mayor.

El silencio se hizo, pero la puerta se abrió y entro la madre de Hibari san.

-Hola de nuevo, les traje algunos aperitivos mientras están de visita. Espero se queden a cenar Reborn san. Tsuna kun -ya me llama por mi nombre, me sonrojo y la ayudo a poner el té y los pastelillos en la mesita.

-Ya te dije que ya se van.

-O, pero ya hice mucha comida para todos, no seas malo Kyo chan, debes invitar mas amigos, además es un alfa de tu edad, trata lo mejor.

Hibari se sonrojo y miró a otro lado.

Reborn se acercó y tomo un pastelillo en cuanto la mamá de Hibari san se fue, yo también cogí uno por hacer algo, hasta que...

-Hibari san...

-mmm?

-¿Nos contará la razón por la que se hace pasar por alfa?

* * *

><p><strong>*shishiodoshi: es la fuente de bambú que cuando se llenaba de agua cae y hace un sonido seco y contundente "plak" y vuelve a subir. <strong>

****seiza: es la forma tradicional en la que se sientan los japoneses de rodillas, amo sentarme así :3**

**Y hasta aquí! Lo corte allí a propósito, en en siguiente capital kyo chan nos cuenta la razón por na que se hace pasar por alfa!**

**Dejad Reviews~**


	3. Chapter III

**Lamento la demora.**

Hibari POV.

Nacer como omega en la actualidad no es tan malo, las cosas han mejorado mucho para nosotros, ya no tenemos que tener alfas autoimpuestos ni besar sus pies sumisamente, eh incluso podemos trabajar si deseamos, y la mayoría de alfas y betas han aceptado trabajar codo a codo con los omegas. Pero hay alfas e incluso betas que aun conservan un pensamiento retrograda de que el omega esta hecho únicamente para el alfa, dar hijos y cuidar sumisamente de su familia desde su hogar.

En mi familia eso mismo pensaban. Mi madre (como pueden notarlo), es omega, así que ella creció con los principios que mi familia creía eran propios de un omega. Sumisión, lealtad a la familia, completa fidelidad; no se puede hablar en voz alta, no se habla sin el permiso del alfa líder o pareja alfa, no se puede salir de la casa sin una razón aparente, cualquier decisión o duda debe contarse al alfa líder o a al alfa pareja, cada vez que tu alfa pareja desee copular no es posible negarse, hay que complacer a los alfas en todo lo que manden y ordenen, eso entre muchas más estupideces retrogradas. Mi madre creció con esas estúpidas leyes y resulto una hermosa y sumisa omega, perfecta para cualquier alfa. Pero entonces, antes de que los alfas de la familia decidieran la pareja de mi madre, ella se enamoró de mi padre. Un hombre que era policía, sin una familia aparente que le apoyara. En otras palabras, el peor tipo de candidato para mi familia.

La familia de mi madre se negó rotundamente a aceptar a mi padre, encerraron a mi madre en alguna de las habitaciones del fondo hasta que estuviera lista la decisión de quien sería su esposo. Pero tanto mi madre como mi padre no se rindieron con el otro, y mi madre hizo algo que los y las omegas de la familia no se habían atrevido. Rechazo a la familia y escapo de ella.

Mi padre y madre huyeron de Tokio hasta el pueblo más lejano posible, llegaron justamente a Namimori donde pudieron casarse, y unos años después nació mi hermano mayor, el cual era un alfa. Y años después nací yo, un omega. Mi familia vivió con tranquilidad en Namimori por un largo tiempo. Pero lamentablemente la familia de mi madre nos encontró, estando yo bajo amenaza no tuvieron más remedio que regresar a Tokio.

En Tokio mi madre volvió a ser sumisa y mi padre tuvo que vivir con el desprecio de los alfas y betas de la familia mientras trabajaba por debajo de ellos. Mi hermano mayor al ser alfa era tratado casi como un príncipe, ya que, a pesar de ser hijo de mis padres, seguía siendo un alfa de la noble familia. Mientras que yo al ser omega fui tratado peor y también perdí mi libertad. No podía salir a jugar, no podía hablar con los alfas fuera de la familia, y eso podía hacerlo solo en presencia de alguien más, no podía hacer nada de lo que me gustaba, ni leer, ni ver tele, tenía que seguir la estricta tradicional hacia los omegas. Pero mi hermano seguía siendo amable conmigo, tanto él como yo pensábamos que las diferencias entre alfas, betas y omegas no eran tantas y que no era bueno separarnos al punto de ser desconocidos. Nii san siempre me subía a su espalda, escalaba la alta muralla que rodeaba la gran mansión tradicional, y escapábamos por las noches a jugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Pero a medida que crecía odiaba más y más el ser omega, supongo que envidiaba en parte la libertad de la que los alfas parecían gozar. Pero entonces las cosas comenzaron air mal después del fallecimiento de mi padre, a manos de un extraño atentado en Tokio. Mi madre se volvió callada y su tono de piel se volvió más pálida, a penas salía y apenas hablaba, siempre tenía la mirada perdida. En ese tiempo no lo comprendía, supongo que comprenderlo ahora es una razón más por la que finjo ser un alfa. Mi hermano se volvió más frio, decía que era necesario que un alfa como él protegiera a los omegas de su familia, no los alfas de toda la familia, sino solo a mi madre y a mí. En esa época la tensión entre nosotros y el resto de la familia era tan grande que los evitaba a todos por lo sofocante que era, supongo que esa es una razón por la que odio las multitudes y prefiero estar solo.

Y entonces, unos años después mi madre estaba por casarse, yo no entendía el por qué, y ni siquiera parecía feliz, mi hermano se volvió aún más frio, apenas y hablaba un poco conmigo… y también comenzaron a tratarme de manera más adulta, empezaron a enseñarme mi papel en una familia alfa/omega, y sinceramente me parecía repugnante el actuar con sumisión ante un perfecto extraño. Las cosas se complicaban más y más, empezaba a odiar el ser un omega por muchas diversas razones que no pienso compartirles.

Y poco después mi hermano murió en un accidente aéreo… Quita esa cara herbívoro o te morderé hasta la muerte… Vuelve a verme con esa cara y te la romperé a golpes…

En fin, luego de que mi hermano muriera es que conocí la auténtica "oscuridad" que ocultaba mi familia. Hicieron un montón de cosas desagradables a mi madre y a mí, y cuando la hicieron llorar fue el colmo.

Acepte por ella un trato con cierto alfa de buena familia, parte del trato consistía en sacarnos de Tokio y traernos a Namimori, una vez aquí abandone cualquier cosa que me relacionara con un omega y me hice pasar por un alfa.

No permitiría que nadie más hiciera daño a mi madre, y ahora tenía a mis dos hermanos pequeños por proteger. Me hice fuerte y frio como mi hermano, ahora es que le comprendo mejor… te lo advierto Tsunayoshi, sigue viéndome con esos ojos y te los arrancare.

Pues bien, allí la tienen, la historia por la que me hago pasar por un alfa, y más te vale no divulgarla, me enterare si lo revelas siquiera a tu panda de herbívoros amigos, y te lo juro, te hare suplicarme la muerte.  
>¿A qué te refieres bebé? No exagero, es… más que una advertencia es una promesa.<p>

¿Mmm?, ¿qué cómo es que el haneuma y los demás se enteraron de mi condición? Eso es…

Hibari Pov End

Tsuna Pov

Escuchar la historia de Hibari san me hace sentir mal, y darme cuenta de que el comportamiento de Hibari san tiene una buena razón de ser, no puedo imaginarme cuanto debió de haber pasado en su infancia para ser así, además hasta fingir ser alfa para proteger a su familia… Creo que eso es admirable y triste al mismo tiempo.

Quiero saber más cosas de Hibari san, a pesar de que nos contó la razón parecía que hay aún más sobre su pasado, algo que me está ocultando, y por la expresión de Reborn me parece que él sabe algo, no me sorprendería sin embargo, seguro que investigo todo cuanto pudo sobre los futuros guardianes de la familia.

Aun así decidí que quiero que Hibari san me lo cuente por su propia cuenta, así que le sonreí y le pregunte por la razón por la que Dino, Mukuro, Fon – ¿quién era ese?– Byakuran y Yuni chan saben sobre que es omega. Cuando lo pregunte se puso rojo como tomate y desvió la mirada, algo me hizo sospechar lo peor y lanzo un rugido contenido desde mi garganta, Hibari me miro extrañado, y creo yo -golpéenme si me equivoco- sorprendido, Reborn escondió una sonrisa que capte claramente, yo me avergoncé y desvié la mirada.

-No es de tu incumbencia estúpido herbívoro –murmuro Hibari san entre dientes, evitando mi mirada.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada vino el pequeño hermanito omega de Hibari, diciéndole que su madre necesita ayuda.

Hibari san fue tras de él sin decir nada más que nos fuéramos.

Reborn siguió a Hibari por el amplio corredor de madera hasta unas grandes escaleras, todo estaba decorado de manera simple pero hermosa, al bajar por las escaleras pude ver algunos cuadros de paisajes, y al llegar al piso de abajo en una mesita había una imagen de seis personas, eran Hibari san, su mamá y sus hermanitos, y otras dos personas, ambos eran hombres, alfas sin duda, un hombre alto y robusto pelirrojo y un chico mayor que Hibari san, también pelirrojo. Su familia actual seguro.

Reborn y yo nos despedimos de Hibari san y su familia, la mamá de Hibari nos invitó a cenar otra ocasión y Reborn acepto por ambos.

En silencio caminamos de nuevo a casa, grabando el camino para llegar a casa de Hibari san, su casita –o más bien mansión- de estilo japonés estaba muy escondida entre el bosque.

-Has estado muy callado Tsuna, ¿realmente te ha impresionado el saber que Hibari es omega?

Asentí- pero también el saber que un montón de personas saben que Hibari san es un omega menos yo –admito un poco molesto.

Al final llegamos a casa, donde nos recibió Bianchi, diciéndonos que mamá y los niños habían salido a un mandado.

Reborn le pidió a Bianchi que nos diera privacidad, después de mirarme mal, nos dirigimos a mi cuarto.

-¿Tu sabes cómo es que los demás se enteraron? –le pregunto ni bien entramos.

-Si –admite acostándose en mi cama.

Dejo mi mochila en el piso y voy a mi armario a cambiarme el uniforme.

-Entonces podrías decirme como es que se enteraron los demás.

-Supongo que estaría bien, dentro de poco serás su jefe alfa, así que estaría bien para ti saber un poco sobre eso. Te diré lo esencial, es lo que necesitas saber.

-Bien –asentí, sentándome más cómodo en uno de los cojines de la mesita baja.

-Bien, pues… el primero en enterarse de ese secreto fue Mukuro.

-¡¿Qué?! Mukuro…

-Si.

-¿Cómo?

-Si te callaras lo sabrías dame Tsuna

-Itte

-¿Recuerdas que Mukuro estaba atacando a los más fuertes de Nami Chuu y que Hibari fue tras él? –Asiento- pues fue en ese momento… No me interrumpas…,

Tsuna Pov end

Reborn Pov

Ya vez que Hibari fue tras de él y se batieron en combate.

Veras, no importa cuántos supresores se tome Hibari, su cuerpo sigue siendo el de un omega, su resistencia, su fuerza, su cuerpo y demás siguen siendo los de un omega. No importa cuánto pretenda ser un alfa, es en realidad un omega. Bien y podremos usar ese dicho de "aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda".

Así que durante el combate Mukuro golpeo una y otra vez a Hibari asumiendo que este era un alfa, así que no pongas esa cara, tanto él como los demás, nadie fuera de su familia, sabíamos que era un omega, así que Mukuro lo ataco pensando que era un omega… Si bien, Mukuro es un sádico desalmado podrás apreciar que no tiene un gusto por darle palizas a los omegas, de hecho tiene un buen instinto de alfa para protegerlos, prueba de ello es Chrome, él pudo conseguir a un alfa o un beta de sustituto, pero le salvo la vida a Chrome y ella trabaja para el en retribución, además me entere de que él es buen alfa con los omegas. Tiene a varios eclipsados en su escuela.

En fin, mientras la pelea se prolongaba Mukuro se dio cuenta que no combatía con un alfa, y fue en ese preciso momento que noto que Hibari era un omega, el cómo no lo sé ya que ni uno ni otro me lo han revelado. Entonces Hibari decidió dejarlo en un lugar donde no se metiera en su pelea contigo. Pero Gokudera lo libero y fue a su encuentro, siendo tan orgulloso como es se quiso meter en medio del combate, pero quedo OK.

Yo me entere justo después de eso, se me hizo extraño que Mukuro decidiera dejar a Hibari en un lugar oculto, si bien pudo ser para que no estorbada, ¿no sería mejor utilizarlo para limitar tus movimientos en su pelea? Así que investigue un poco, le insistí a Hibari, y hasta consiguió que le prometiera que lucharía con él. Cuando lo pacte me revelo que él era un omega y que quizá por eso Mukuro lo dejo en un lugar, relativamente, seguro.

Me sorprendió bastante el saberlo, especialmente porque planeaba que en tu familia no hubiera omegas, y solo porque no quiero que omegas se metan en lugares donde saldrán heridos, bien y Chrome es muestra de ello, los omegas no son lo suficientemente fuertes para pelearse, el proteger omegas es nuestro trabajo como alfas.

Sin embargo, me pidió que no se lo revelara a nadie más, y si algo me es muy difícil es la de resistir un pedido de un omega. Además es lo suficientemente fuerte por hacerse pasar por alfa y no solo eso, ser el alfa líder de Nami Chuu, así que decidí que se quedara como el Guardián de la Nube.

El tercero en enterarse fue Dino…

Y luego fue… no querrás saberlo Tsuna… De acuerdo, pero no te enojes con Dino… puesto que le paso algo como tú… olvida eso.

Como te dije, Hibari es un omega sin importar cuantos supresores tome… cuando entrenaba con Dino por la batalla de los anillos contra Varia… entro por primera vez en Celo…

Jo~ ¿celos?, descuida dame Tsuna, Dino no llego muy lejos, yo pasaba afortunadamente a verles entrenar y me di cuenta en seguida de lo que pasaba, así que lo detuve. No sería bueno que el jefe Cavallone preñara al guardián alfa de la nube, especialmente porque Dino ya está comprometido… ¿no lo sabias?, bueno, es lógico, después de todo es el jefe de una familia, y es un hombre adulto, el lógico que consiga una omega para casarse y tener descendencia.

En fin, impedí que cometiera una insensatez, la relación que ambos llevan ahora no sé cómo ha sido desde entonces, y no me interesa mientras Hibari no quede en estado, y eso tampoco tiene que ver contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuni es especial, ella se enteró en cuanto lo vio, pero fue discreta y solo me lo contó a mí después de asumir que yo ya lo sabía, como no tiene nada que ver con ella, Yuni no dijo nada, eligiendo la opción correcta.

Byakuran lo sabe de uno de sus "yos" de otras dimensiones, no me preguntes más porque eso es todo lo que me ha dicho, aunque hay que mantenerlo en la mira cuando este frente a Hibari, no termino de fiarme de él.

Fon se enteró también en cuanto lo vio, y al pasar el tiempo solo termino por convencerse de ello, pero también fue discreto con él tema y no dijo nada a nadie.

Por cierto, ya que serás el jefe de la familia Vongola y el próximo alfa líder de Hibari deberías saber que Adelheid de la familia Shimon pide la mano de Hibari…

Reborn Pov end

Tsuna Pov

Escuchar a Reborn me hacía enojar un poco, especialmente con Mukuro y Dino, nada más de imaginas que pusieran sus manos en Hibari san, no sé por qué, pero me hacía enfadar.

Entonces Reborn dijo algo raro, algo de la chica que se peleaba con Hibari san en la azotea de la escuela…

-¡¿EEEHHH?!

-Silencio estúpido Tsuna –dijo Reborn aventándome un libro, cayendo este en mi cabeza.

-¡¿Q-q-qué qui-quieres decir con eso?!

-Adelheid al pelear también con Hibari se enteró que es omega, no le ha dicho ni a él, pero vino a mí, antes de regresar a su ciudad de origen, que deseaba desposarse con Hibari. Es una alfa joven, y ha quedado cautivada por nuestro omega –dijo Reborn con diversión, pero a mí se me revolvió el estómago de pensarlo.

-¡Eso no pasara! –le respondo enojado.

-Pues deberías acostumbrarte pronto, como futuro alfa líder te toca decidir si el pretendiente para los omegas de la familia son los adecuados para ellos… oh… no me digas que quieres que Hibari sea tu compañero –me dijo con burla, yo me puse rojo como tomate.

-¡Cl-claro que no quiero eso! ¡Yo quiero a Kyoko chan!

-Pues bien, porque ya hay una gran cantidad de candidatos que me han pedido la mano de Hibari y sería injusto…

-¡Que qué?!

-Silencio, harás que Bianchi venga a ver y no podremos hablar de ellos.

-Lo siento –susurro.

-Si bien no hay muchos que sepan de que Hibari es omega, Dino, Mukuro y Adelheid me han pedido a mí a Hibari, aunque no deberían, pero bueno, así que si quisieras sería injusto que te cases tú siendo recién ingresado a la lista de pretendientes.

Me puse rojo- yo no…

-No importa, de cualquier manera esa es decisión de Hibari y su familia, además de que es muy probable que él no elija nunca pareja, ya que sería raro que eligiera un alfa o un beta, no puede elegir un omega.

-Pero hay excepciones, ¿no? –le pregunte, recordando las clases especiales de Reborn.

El asintió- es raro y en algunos lugares repudiado, pero no es algo anormal, parejas de omega/omega y alfa/alfa.

-Entonces Hibari podría enlazarse con un alfa en una relación alfa/alfa.

-Supongo, pero está prohibido en la familia Vongola desde la tercera generación.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto con incertidumbre.

-Lo sabrás cuando heredes tu cargo –me dijo para ponerse de pie y salir al escuchar que mi madre nos llamaba para cenar.

En la cena estuve muy callado, comiendo poco, pensando en Hibari san y sus "pretendientes" y en la manera en que eso me molestaba, es decir, no debería molestarme, es la vida de Hibari san, es libre de hacer su voluntad como le plazca, es más, desde que lo conozco ha hecho lo que le ha placido.

Pero me daba mareos de pensar en que Dino, Mukuro y Adelheid san estuvieran interesados en él, ¿Qué no es de naturaleza alfa elegir un compañero omega sumiso? Si mal no recuerdo lo que me ha enseñado Reborn, es que los omegas no sumisos eran repudiados por los alfas y hasta por sus familias. Así que no lo entendía, era extraño.

Después de la cena y de tomar un baño con Lambo y Fuuta, ingrese a la habitación de Reborn. Él estaba con su pijama negro, apunto de dormir.

-¿Qué quieres ahora dame Tsuna? –me pregunto un poco malhumorado.

-Es que no comprendo por qué quieren con Hibari san, es verdad que Hibari san es… lindo –dije, sintiendo mi rostro arder, baje la mirada- pero, ¿no era que los alfas buscaban omegas sumisos listos para complacerlos en lo que fuera?

Simplemente no podía imaginarme a Hibari san de manera sumisa, siendo hogareño y tranquilo, con un hermoso Kimono como el de su madre, complaciendo a su pareja alfa, simplemente me era imposible.

-Son extraños los casos, pero no imposibles, en la que un alfa le gusta un omega que no es sumiso, ya que eso representa un reto, y algo que aman los alfas son los retos. La mayoría, como dices, no tolera un comportamiento como el de Hibari en sus alfas, pero a otros les divierte quebrarles el orgullo y hacerlos sumisos, domarlos, se podría decir que les sube el ego. Pero no todo es así, a otros les gusta ese comportamiento rebelde, que despierta una especie de pasión en el alfa, tratando de conquistar al omega en cuestión, es cuestión de deslumbramiento.

-¿Deslumbramiento?

-Quiere decir que la parte animal de los humanos puede quedar fascinada ante este comportamiento, y por instinto sabes que tus hijos con ese omega será realmente fuertes en muchos sentidos. Ese sería el caso de Dino y Adelheid, han quedado deslumbrados por la rebeldía de Hibari.

Me quede pensando.

-Eso también se da en la relación alfa/alfa, más que querer domar al otro o aumentar el ego, es que se quedan deslumbrados con el otro. Como Bianchi conmigo.

Asiento, recordando cuando me entere que Bianchi era una alfa, pensé que era omega, bueno, eso explicaría porque ella heredaría el cargo de su familia y no Gokudera kun. Las relaciones alfa/alfa en si no están mal, porque de los hijos saldrían alfas puros, pero es extraño y además tendría que ser hombre alfa y mujer alfa, hombre alfa y hombre alfa está prohibido, aunque no recuerdo por qué.

-¿Entonces no más dudas?

-No –le respondo para luego retirarme a mi cuarto a dormir.

**Espero les gustara, déjenme reviews per favore~**

**Recien me entere que Hibari comparte seiyuu, Kondo Takashi, con Onodera Ritsu de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, ¿no es increíble? Y hasta encontré cd dramas siendo ukeado bien y bonito, si desean escuchar uno busquen "**_**Hanakage Huge x Iori"**_** es de mis favoritos ^^**

**Ciao~**


End file.
